


Amour Fantôme

by rosesatellites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghost Harry, Hunter Louis, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesatellites/pseuds/rosesatellites
Summary: « T’as… t’as tué quelqu’un ?- Non.- Si.- Oui, voilà, t’es content ? Tu sais que tu sors avec un tueur ?- On ne sort pas ensemble.- Connard. »





	Amour Fantôme

 

[Arrival in Nara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtZYsXSokFk)

 

 

 

La nuit était glaciale, il était tard. Minuit sûrement. Louis dormait profondément dans son lit douillet King Size de chez Le roi du matelas. Il avait intérêt à être confortable vu le prix auquel son propriétaire l'avait payé. Mais en même temps, un lit King Size pour lui seul. Quelle idée. Il dormait, il rêvait même. Des rêves tous aussi crus les uns que les autres, des cauchemars peut être. Le téléphone sonna -ce qui est assez drôle. On se croirait dans un texte cliché de cours de français. Louis dormait, le téléphone sonna. Seulement c'est ça.- c'était son travail. Non mais quelle idée après tout d'appeler si tard. Louis était fatigué, il voulait dormir. Mais malgré tout il décrocha. Avait-il réellement le choix?

 

_“Agent Tomlinson, on a un problème.”_

 

Il répondit simplement de sa voix endormie “J'arrive”. Il s'étira et se leva rapidement en enfilant un pantalon trouvé au hasard. Il fallait courir, rouler vite, hors des limites de vitesse. Les fantômes, ça n’attend pas. Sûrement pas un comme ça.

 

La berline noire a juste eu le temps de se garer devant l'allée que Tomlinson en sortit complètement essoufflé. Paniqué peut être un peu. La foule se pressait, les agents se ruaient autour d'un être invisible. Seuls eux pouvaient voir les créatures spectrales. Les gadgets de nos jours étaient vraiment performants. Louis pût voir au milieu de tout cet attroupement un être magnifique. Yeux verts, cheveux bouclés, en bataille. Chemise blanche, rouge de sang, juste en dessous du coeur. Jean troué et joues rouges, dues à la fatigue peut être. Il portait des converses tâché es de sang aussi. Il restait au milieu de tous ces gens, sans bouger. Peut-être avait-il peur.

 

_“Tomlinson, on te laisse gérer, affirma John. Un agent très performant. Le concurrent principal de Louis._

 

_\- Ouais c'est ça. Et calmez la foule.”_

 

Bientôt ils ne furent que deux au milieu d'une ruelle, dans laquelle la foule était gérée par une brigade d'agents, tous aussi violents les uns que les autres. Louis se perdit dans son regard. Il ne sut comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps était pris de frisson et son regard refusait de lâcher celui du fantôme. Cobalt et vert. Deux combinaisons parfaites. Il fut pris d’un frisson qu’il ne put réprimer, son corps était immobile, il avait l’impression d’être invisible à son tour. Il en eut des frissons. Il essaya de s’approcher, par réflexe peut-être. Le fantôme se recula effrayant Louis et ses coéquipiers. Il tourna la tête vers son adjoint tandis qu’en douce, le fantôme s’éloignait. Personne ne voudrait risquer sa vie de cette manière. Seulement Louis, une fois la tête tournée ne put se résoudre à la disparition de son coup de foudre inconscient. En effet, le spectre était toujours visible, ses yeux verts étant incroyablement voyants à l’angle du mur de la ruelle sombre. Louis le laissa s’enfuir en un signe de main.

 

*****

>  
> 
>  
> 
> " Les falaises se découpent dans le tissu du ciel. J'y contemple les fantômes, des corps chutant dans la lumière." -Olivier Adam.

 

La foule se disperse alors que les agents paniquent.

 

_« Mais c’est impossible où il est ?!_

_\- Il s’est enfuit. »_

 

 

Louis est parti, comme ça sans un mot, laissant un petit « il s’est enfuit » ridicule. Le fantôme en a profité pour s’enfuir aller se nourrir. Il meurt de faim, tellement de jours passés sans manger, s’il s’abstient encore, il meurt. Louis rentre chez lui, fait résonner les clés de son appartement dans le pot en ferraille qui repose sur le meuble de l’entrée, il se dirige vers sa cuisine, se fait couler un café, nourrit son chien qui aboie sans s’arrêter. Il réfléchit, il pense au fantôme. Il pense qu’il était étonnant, qu’il avait de beaux yeux, il espère qu’il fût gay dans sa vie antérieure. Il en a des frissons lorsqu’il l’imagine près de lui. Il boit son café, lave la tasse, la range. Il passe une laisse autour de son chien, Gus lorsque son téléphone sonne. C’est John, son collègue.

 

_« Louis ? Je dis quoi au patron ?_

_\- Qu’il y a eu erreur. »_

 

Il préfère mentir plutôt que de faire engueuler John. S’il dit à son père, directeur de l’entreprise qu’il s’est enfuit, John va se faire tuer.

Louis sort avec son chien, finalement, il guette inconsciemment la venue surprise de son fantôme. Peut-être attend-il des remerciements, un prénom. Il fait le tour du quartier, passe au parc, regarde son chien courir, sautiller. Il attrape un bâton lui lance. Mais Gus ne lui rend pas, quel con ce chien, pense-t-il. Il le rappelle, gus gus viens la mon chien ; il le rattache, rentre chez lui. C’est souvent comme ça pour Louis, rien de bien intéressant, quelques écrits en cours, des appels surprenants pour le boulot, des ballades avec son chien. Il est tout seul, célibataire, mène une vie de routine. John lui fait des avances souvent, il aimerait être capable de le repousser. Il le trouve répugnant et pourtant il aime les hommes. Ah ça oui pour les aimer, il les aime. Il les trouve beaux, charmants. Il ne se retourne que sur eux, quand ils sont grands et musclés en apparence. Il aime les hommes, il aime leur corps et leur intimité, il les trouve beaux. Il aime la galanterie, il aime qu’on prenne soin de lui. Il aime les mains des hommes, et leurs bouches, il les aime dans les magazines pour sous-vêtements. Il les aime la nuit, quand ils sont dans son lit, il les aime le matin, quand le soleil vient faire briller la peau de leur dos, les griffures laissées de leur nuit un peu sauvage. Oui, Louis aime les hommes. Cependant John le répugne, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Non pas qu’il ne soit beau, John est élégant charismatique. Il manque de charme, oui. Il lui manque cet air un peu fou que Louis aime, il lui manque des yeux pleins de mystère, remplis de malice. Il lui manque les cheveux en bataille, il a la peau grasse. Il lui manque tellement de choses que Louis aime, et il a tellement de choses que Louis déteste.

 

Il rentre chez lui, le chien a fini de jouer, les clés résonnent à nouveau, comme à leur habitude. Il est vingt heures, il est sorti tard, il allume la machine à café, sort un paquet de pates, une boite de sauce tomate, il a faim. Louis est fatigué, il aimerait avoir la force de rester éveillé plus longtemps, de sortir, d’aller danser. Il n’est pas sorti depuis longtemps, le travail l’accapare. Pourtant il aime sortir, faire de nouvelles rencontres, attirer des hommes nouveaux dans son lit pour une nuit. Il ne se sent plus désiré de la même façon, il ne sent plus de regards insistants sur lui dans la rue. Ça le dérange, il aime l’attention, il aime le regard de ces hommes, un regard plein de malices et de sous-entendus. L’eau bout, il la regarde depuis un certain temps, il se passe la main sur le visage, il est vraiment épuisé, il se couchera tôt ce soir. Il dîne, fait sa vaisselle, met son chien dans son panier même s’il viendra se coucher près de lui dans la nuit. Il prend sa douche, regarde dans le miroir les quelques tatouages de ses dix-sept ans déjà regrettés. Il se savonne, brosse ses dents, tente un faux sourire et part se coucher.

 

Il ignore.

 

Il ignore que le fantôme est quelque part près de chez lui, qu’il ne comprend pas, qu’il est perdu.

 

Il ignore mais il rêve.

 

Il rêve des mains de la créature, de ses doigts, de sa peau imaginaire, de ses baisers volés. Il rêve de lui comme il peut rêver des hommes dans le magazine de sous-vêtements. Il rêve d’une nuit érotique et sans fin, d’une nuit pleine de désir. Il se réveille en sueur, une main dans son boxer, son chien le regardant bizarrement. Il a chaud. Il se lève. C’est insoutenable, ce genre de rêves, pense-t-il. Il part à la douche, se caresse, s’autorise a gémir quand il jouit.

 

Le travail reprend bien vite, un appel signalant une autre créature, une femme. La routine. Arriver, tirer, capturer. Il trouve ça normal, tuer des fantômes, les blesser. Ils font du mal aux gens _vivants._ À ceux qui ressentent, eux qui aiment. Les fantômes ne font que de tuer, c’est la vision de Louis, de ses coéquipiers. La femme, le fantôme, est enfermé dans une cellule alors que Louis effectue des contrôles, vérifie son identité.

 

_« John, j’ai trouvé. C’est Linda Hool._

_\- C’est noté. Autre chose ?_

_\- Assassinée, violée, la victime de 74. Elle est vieille. »_

 

John acquiesce. Louis ordonne qu’on la tue. Fin qu’on l’enferme, jusqu’à la mort. C’est cruel, il sait, mais c’est son job. Il délègue son père, pense à sa mère. D’ailleurs il doit y aller après le travail, sur la falaise. Il va retaper la croix qu’il a plantée dans l’herbe pas loin du vide. Il se dépêche de finir son boulot, dit au revoir à John, à son père, lui dit qu’il va voir sa mère. Il sort, prend sa voiture, s’arrête à la boulangerie, achète le sandwich qu’il commande tous les matins, roule.

 

La mer est enragée, elle hurle, tape contre les rochers comme un appel au secours. Louis pense. Il pense pour la mer, lui adresse quelques paroles maladroites. Il se dit : toi la mer, t’as intérêt à prendre bien soin de ma mère, ou sinon ça va barder. On va voir qui c’est qui gronde le plus fort, oh mais moi aussi je peux hurler comme ça, je peux te cogner, je peux te frapper, je peux te sauter dessus, te donner des coups de pieds. Il lance un caillou et continue. Arrête de hurler après moi ! Tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien ? Je suis désespéré. J’ai besoin que tu m’accueilles, j’en ai marre. Je ne suis pas triste, la mer. Tu es triste, mais tu ne dois pas. Maman n’est elle pas là pour toi ? Ne te chante-t-elle pas des berceuses le soir pour que tu t’endormes ? Moi elle le faisait, alors profite, la mer, par ce que t’as peut-être volé ma mère, elle prendra soin de toi. Elle prend soin des gens, ma mère, la mer. T’as vu ? Ça rime. Ma mère, s’est noyée dans la mer, un soir d’hiver, je peux en faire pleins comme ça. Il pense. Peut-être qu’il devrait se calmer, il s’énerve, verse des larmes, lui hurle de se taire. Elle frappe toujours plus fort contre la falaise, entraînant avec elle le vent, formant une majestueuse symphonie. Louis s’énerve, lance son sandwich, regrette, s’excuse. Pardon maman, ici c’est ta tombe et je te balance de la nourriture. Il se persuade que la mer la mangera. Il lève la tête vers le ciel rempli d’éclairs, il est triste, il ne voit pas les étoiles aujourd’hui.

 

Il retape la croix, la remet en place, l’enfonce dans le sol, elle est stable maintenant. Il remet de la ficelle, laisse le bouquet de fleurs qu’il a acheté. Il prie. Il ferme ses yeux, s’agenouille, prie la mer. Il prie l’océan de prendre soin de tous ces gens, il pris les étoiles de prendre soin de lui et se relève, dignement, essuyant ses larmes. C’est un homme, ça pleure pas un homme.

 

Il remonte dans sa Berline, se calme, il ne voudrait pas avoir un accident, avec le peu de chances qu’il a, John l’attraperait, même mort. Ça lui arrache tout de même un mini sourire. Il se dit, quel con ce John , même après ma mort, il me fera chier.

 

Louis a repris le travail depuis déjà une semaine, il a réussi à ramener un homme dans son lit et il en est ravi. Il était grand, yeux marrons, cheveux ras, comme il aime. C’était une nuit, mais il en avait besoin, pour son plaisir, son désir, il en avait besoin pour se sentir beau, désiré. Il en avait besoin pour son ego. Mais les rêves ne s’arrêtaient pas, il avait besoin de le revoir, de s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Il avait besoin de voir ses yeux verts encore, ses boucles, de se remémorer son visage pour mieux l’imaginer l’embrasser. Il est minuit, louis vient de se garer devant l’allée de la dernière fois. Il prend une grande inspiration, sort de sa berline. Il a besoin de se sentir dévoré du regard, il a besoin de réussir à le toucher, alors il sort de la voiture, quel con il n’a pas pris de veste. Il meurt de froid maintenant. Louis n’a pas peur, il fait confiance trop rapidement peut-être ? Mais il le sent, le spectre ne lui fera aucun mal. Il a de l’espoir aussi pur, profond et miraculeux que la couleur de ses yeux. Il doit être quatre heures du matin, il fait un froid glacial, il se gèle.

 

Louis traverse la ruelle, en longs en larges, se dit qu’il est parti mais d’un coup, il le sent. Il ne le voit pas, ne l’entend pas, il le _sent._ Il sait qu’il est quelque part dans le coin, caché derrière une poubelle peut-être, il se sent épié, observé, espionné. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend, il tourne sur lui-même, lève la tête. Il rit. Il se dit qu’il est bête, que c’est un fantôme, pas Spiderman.

 

_« Je sais que t’es là allez montre-toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! »_

Ironie. Bien sur que non, il ne va pas le manger, il devrait peut-être avoir peur de l’inverse. Il sent un souffle dans sa nuque, se fige.

 

*****

 

>  
> 
> "Et quelle bénédiction que le monde ne soit pas bâti comme les hommes auraient à l'imaginer : ils le transformeraient en un astre dont seraient exclus la grâce et le libre don."- Ernst Jünger.
> 
>  

 

 

Louis tremble, l'âme du fantôme le refroidit. Beaucoup. Ce n'est qu'un simple courant d'air après tout. Louis frissonne, le spectre sourit, se glisse près de lui, effleure son visage de ses longs doigts aquilins et pâles, presque transparents. Louis ne le voit toujours pas, ne l'entends pas, le sent. Ce n'est qu'une immense histoire de concentration pour le fantôme alors il ferme les yeux, se concentre, ne pense plus à rien qu'à sa main sur le bras de Louis. Il oublie sa famille, sa douleur, sa joie, il oublie tout l'espace d'une milliseconde, il se laisse, s'abandonne au néant. La chaleur le gagne, c'est une explosion de sensations. Louis frisonne, frémit, se retourne. Il le sent, le voit. Le fantôme devrait avoir peur, courir, s'enfuir, partir, loin. Ne plus se retourner, ne plus le revoir, ne plus exister. Si l'on fonctionne avec des « on devrait, des si » on referait le monde. C'est ce que se dit Louis, que de toutes façons, s'il ne part pas c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors il se laisse faire, il laisse les doigts de la sublime créature longer son visage, sa joue, ses paupières, chaque petite parcelle de sa peau. La peau glacée du fantôme effleure son front, sa barbe de trois jours, son nez long et fin. Louis se laisse faire, il trouve ça agréable, délivrant. Paisible comme le bruit de la mer et de la musique classique, il trouve ce toucher spécial. Il se sent anormal, spécial. Il a l'impression qu'il vaut quelque chose, il a l'impression de sentir la bourrasque qui fouette son visage lorsqu'il va sur les falaises. Ses yeux sont fermés, il sent le souffle du spectre s'abattre dans sa nuque, ses mains descendre jusqu'aux siennes, il peut même le voir, le deviner à travers ses paupières clauses. Il s'autorise à ouvrir ses paupières et le fantôme reste muet devant la délicatesse de son battement de cil. Louis ose un sourire timide. Les cheveux de la créature sont encore plus en bataille, emmêlés que tout à l'heure et Louis ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que l'espoir, que l'émeraude. Il plonge de nouveau son regard dans le sien et il a l'impression  de revivre chaque émotion, de ressentir chaque sentiment, chaque frémissement, chaque frisson. Tout est identique, tout est similaire, parallèle, symétrique. Ses yeux sont ornés de cernes immenses, Louis pense que c'est mystérieux. Des cernes, c'est mystérieux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'à fait cette personne, peut-être a-t-elle travaillé, a-t-elle fait l'amour ou encore est-elle sortie jusque tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin. Louis tente une approche. Il voudrait le sentir plus près de lui, l'enlacer, pourvoir lui caresser la joue. Mais il ne sent que du vent. Rien n'est réel, pense-t-il. Il se retourne sur lui même et fait tomber ses clés par mégarde. Il tourne la tête vers le fantôme, comme si c'était une évidence, comme si c'était sûr qu'il allait partir. Mais il reste, il recule, mais il reste. Louis s'approche encore. Il croit qu'il est temps de lui donner son nom, d'échanger, de parler. Alors il se lance, il ouvre sa bouche pour au final sortir un minuscule _« Je suis Louis »_. Le fantôme se rapproche à une vitesse fulgurante et se pointe a seulement quelques millimètres du visage de Louis. L'effleurant une nouvelle fois, chuchotant, comme un cri sourd et muet il dit. _« Harry. »_

 

Louis pense que c'est un beau prénom. Un beau prénom pour une belle personne, un beau fantôme plutôt. Il prend les mains d'Harry qui, à présent, sont concrètes. Elles sont étonnamment froides, et douces. Ils se sourient. Il fait de plus en plus froid, il va même se mettre à neiger si ça continue, se dit Louis. Il voudrait rentrer, mais pas seul, pas sans Harry. Il ne veut pas le laisser dehors par un froid pareil alors qu'il pourrait lui offrir de nouveaux vêtements, un lit. Il lie leurs doigts. Il est fier d'arriver à le sentir si bien, pour une fois qu'il le sent réellement. Le fantôme a l'impression d'avoir une deuxième peau, d'être réel, humain. Il embrasse la joue de Louis puis, comme s'il savait déjà, il le tire vers sa voiture. 

L'entrée fracassante de John n'était sûrement pas prévue. C'est la panique totale, Louis a peur, Harry se cache. 

_« Louis! On a trouvé quelque chose par ici. »_

Bien sur. Il fallait s'en douter. Ils allaient forcément trouver quelque chose ici. Louis secoue la tête, fais mine d'exaspération avant de dire que c'est bon, je m'en occupe, fais ce que t'as à faire. Mais si John était si simple, tout le serait aussi, il est tenace, il force encore un peu avant de finalement demander de le raccompagner. Louis ne peux plus refuser, ça paraîtrait trop louche. Il s'installe malgré lui sur le fauteuil avant, John démarre. Louis sursaute quand il croise son regard émeraude dans le rétroviseur. Il est étonné, surpris et il a peur. Il tend la main en arrière, fais mine de chercher quelque chose mais au final il se laisse prendre la main. Il lui adresse un regard dans le rétroviseur. Celui qui veut dire "protège toi, s'il te plait." Le fantôme disparaît. Seulement Louis sait, qu'il est encore là. La main de John sur la cuisse de Louis est assez dérangeante. Pour tout le monde, en fait. Surtout pour Harry. Louis est gêné, il n'aime pas ça, il n'aime pas les cercles que fait son adjoint avec son pouce et les mouvements de bas en haut qu'il effectue sur sa cuisse. Harry se penche en avant, pince la joue de John avant de revenir en arrière. Louis sourit, John porte sa main à sa joue comme pour claquer une petit bête et repose ses deux mains sur le volant a deux heures et dix heures. 

Ils arrivent vite. La maison de Louis n'est pas bien loin de la ruelle habituelle de son fantôme. Son fantôme. Louis aime penser ca. Il ne trouve même pas bizarre cette envie de l'embrasser qui l'obsède depuis tout a l'heure. Il attend que John ait redémarré avant de saisir la main de son fantôme et de monter à son appartement. Harry s'exclame d'un "oh" surpris. Il lève les yeux et regarde partout autour de lui, émerveille, comme un enfant. Louis lui sourit en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures et il lui fait visiter. Là c'est le salon, la salle de bains, ma chambre mais aussi la tienne si tu veux, et les toilettes. Il lui sourit et embrasse sa joue. 

 _«C'est beau.»_ Le propriétaire des lieux sursaute. Il ne l'entend pas beaucoup parler et sa voix est rauque et si douce. Il lui sourit. Leurs mains restent entrelacées lorsque Louis fait son the. Harry a du mal à se concentrer, parfois leurs mains ne sont plus en contact, puis soudainement louis peut sentir de nouveau la peau glacée de son fantôme. Il sursaute a chaque fois que ca arrive. Ils se posent dans le canapé que même Harry arrive à sentir, à son plus grand étonnement et se regardent. 

 

_« Comment ca se fait que je peux te voir et pas John? Comme dans la voiture._

_\- Je choisis qui peut me voir._

_\- Oh et bien, je suis honoré d'avoir été choisi.»_

 

Il rit un peu et finit son thé. Ils ne savent plus quoi se dire, se regardent longuement. Bleu contre vert et louis frissonne rien qu'à cet échange. Puis soudainement, Louis sent une pression contre ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux avant de se laisser basculer en arrière. Le baiser est long, doux, intense. Louis frissonne et arrive à sa plus grande surprise a passer ses mains sous les habits de son fantôme. Il frissonne de partout, frémis, gémis même quand sa langue entre en contact avec celle gelée de son partenaire. Ils se séparent malheureusement. Le fantôme a trop peu d'énergie. Il a besoin de se reposer. Louis se lève, le tire par la main et l'emmène au lit. Il se dit que c'est une bonne nuit qui commence. Puis il s'endort. 

 

Le travail est de plus en plus délicat. Il a souvent peur que ses collègues se doutent de quelque chose depuis qu'il a embrassé Harry. Le fantôme reste chez lui, il erre un peu dans la maison. Sors parfois mais que très rarement. Louis vit normalement, la routine, il passe des journées on ne peu plus normales. Fin, il pensait. Il reçoit un coup de fil plus qu'inquiétant. C'est son père. 

_« Oui Louis? C'est moi. On a trouvé un fantôme, il refuse totalement de coopérer et il te demande. »_

Louis se dépêche, enfile sa veste et court. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise de qui il s'agit, il le sait très bien.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

La berline noire se gare –dérape- devant l’agence et Louis Tomlinson sort en courant. Il est mort de trouille, il pense que c’est stupide, qu’il manque des épisodes. Vous aussi, vous le pensez, c’est trop précipité. On n’embrasse pas comme ça le premier soir, du moins pas dans les histoires. Louis aurait voulu un jeu de séduction, un peu de drague, il aurait voulu le désirer et être désiré comme il désire les hommes des magasines de sous-vêtements. Mais toutes les histoires ne sont pas parfaites, certaines sont trop précipitées, trop courtes, d’autres ne durent pas assez longtemps. Louis a besoin de quelque chose comme dans les contes de fées, d’un peu de magie. Et au fond c’est ce que tous vous attendez. Il aimerait rendre heureux quelqu’un, avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Il entre dans l’office, ne dit pas bonjour à la secrétaire, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ignore tout le monde. Il est trop inquiet, pour son fantôme, pour lui même. Pourquoi je m’inquiète comme ça, stupide fantôme, il pense. Il se dit qu’il s’en fiche, qu’il peut lui arriver n’importe quoi, que ça ne le toucherait pas. Mais il monte quand même. Il ouvre brusquement la porte du bureau de son père et c’est là qu’il le voit. Il assiste à un spectacle si cruel qu’il en a envie de pleurer. Il se dit que finalement, il ne s’en fiche pas tant que ça.

Le fantôme a les yeux clos, il est assis sur une chaise, une paire de menottes spéciales –équipées d’un détecteur pour que tout le monde puisse le voir- autour des poignets. Il ne dit rien, il n’a pas trop le choix de toutes façon. Louis est répugné, il voudrait vomir, il se rend compte de la cruauté de son job. Il ne réalisait pas, avant.

 

_« J’aimerais m’en occuper, lance-t-il d’une voix sèche._

_\- Pourquoi ? Il te demande depuis toute à l’heure, j’aimerais savoir pourquoi._

_\- Mais j’en sais rien, moi ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête!, s’écrie-t-il._

_\- Je te le laisse, tu sais ce que tu dois en faire. »_

 

Louis hoche la tête et emmène son fantôme hors du bureau de son père. Il voudrait lui hurler dessus, lui dire : qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?! Pourquoi t’es sorti ?! Et le Harry se confondrait en excuses. Louis se dit qu’il protège encore quelqu’un pour rien, et ça le met en colère. Ils longent les couloirs menant à la salle des cellules, les murs sont noirs, le sol est blanc. On dirait un asile, une sorte d’hôpital, ou de prison. C’est terrifiant. Si le fantôme avait encore un corps, il frissonnerait d’effroi, ça c’est sûr. À l’aide de sa carte magnétique, Louis ouvre la porte.

 

_« C’est quoi ici ?, chuchote Harry comme s’il avait peur de déranger ou de réveiller quelqu’un._

_\- C’est la salle des cellules, explique Louis, là-bas, au centre tu as la base des données. C’est là qu’est stockée l’identité de chacun des fantômes qu’on attrape. On y accède par cette passerelle-ci, il lui montre en pointant du doigt, et tout autour ce sont les cellules._

_\- Est-ce qu’ils sont morts ?, demande le spectre, horrifié._

_\- Endormis, endoloris, anesthésiés, congelés, dans un coma éternel si tu veux, mais pas morts. T’as de la chance que je sois arrivé, t’imagines même pas ce qu’ils t’auraient fait. Puis pourquoi t’es sorti ? Tu sais très bien que c’est dangereux là-dehors ! »_

 

Louis est hors de lui, il détache les menottes de son fantôme. Il le menace, lui dit que s’il se refait prendre, il le laissera. Ne t’imagine surtout pas que je m’inquiète pour toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu vas où tu veux mais c’est mon boulot qui se joue quand toi tu fais le con. Il ment, bien sûr, qu’il ment. Il enchaîne les paroles blessantes pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais le spectre a disparu, il n’est nulle part et Louis est une vraie girouette. Il a juste le temps de voir la porte claquer avant de se retrouver vraiment seul dans la salle. Il a tout foiré, il aurait pu être sincère. Il se rend compte de l’atrocité de son travail, grâce à lui. Ou à cause de lui ?

Harry voudrait pleurer, il court, il fait vite, il reste chez Louis. Il voulait juste ressentir à nouveau, il se disait qu’il aurait pu vivre quelque chose avec quelqu’un. Il n’avait jamais rien vécu avec personne, il était mort si jeune.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment que vous avez quand quelqu’un est attentionné et gentil avec vous ? Ce mini-espoir que vous ressentez, vous vous dîtes que c’est encore possible, que quelqu’un peut vraiment vous aimer, que vous le méritez.

Harry ressentait ça.

Mais tout est parti.

 

La mer est tellement violente qu’elle fait peur. Elle est déchaînée là en bas. Presque aussi en colère que Louis. Il bouillonne, il vaudrait mieux ne pas l’approcher, il pourrait être violent. Il balance des cailloux du haut de la falaise. Il ne fait jamais ça, il aurait trop peur de déranger sa mère, la mer. Il pleure de rage, s’essuie les joues toutes les trente secondes. C’est un flou artistique d’émotions, tout est si infime qu’il n’arrive pas lui-même à tout déceler, à savoir ce qu’il ressent.

Il est tellement en colère contre lui-même, il se sent si coupable, et même temps il y a ce semblant d’empathie qu’il essaie de refouler. Au moment où il se dit « ça ne sert à rien de s’excuser, il est pas important », l’orage gronde. Et Louis prend ça comme un signe. Il se relève, il manque de tomber à cause de sa vue brouillée par les larmes, essuie son pantalon et ramasse sa canette de bière.

Louis reste un moment assis au volant de sa voiture sans bouger, sa canette à la main. Le ciel est bleu clair, parsemé de gris anthracite. Ce n’est qu’une image mais le ciel après l’orage, c’est définitivement le truc préféré de Louis. Un peu rosé maintenant que la pluie est passée. Le soleil fait doucement son apparition et Louis pense que c’est sublime tout ce que sait faire le soleil. Le soleil peut rendre heureux toute la planète juste en brillant (et vu qu’il brille tout le temps, vous imaginez ce que ça peut donner). Il illumine la Terre dès qu’il se lève. C’est merveilleux.

Mais Louis préfère la pluie. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, c’est comme ça. Il tourne les clés dans la serrure et allume le contact. Sa berline noire ronronne et il appuie sur l’accélérateur. Il roule un peu trop vite, sûrement à 5km/h au dessus de la limite de vitesse. Il s’en fout, il est déterminé. Avec ses lunettes noires et sa chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons, il ressemble à un surfeur australien. Son sourire de star ferait tomber toutes les filles. Il effectue un super dérapage devant son appartement, espérant de tout cœur que son fantôme s’y trouve.

Pendant ce temps, Harry est allongé sur le grand lit de son Louis. Il regarde le plafond, les jambes tendues et les bras tendus de part et d’autre de son corps : quiconque le croiserait dirait « Harry est un ange » Et c’est ce que Louis pense quand il passe la porte de sa chambre. Il lui dit, tout bas, comme s’il peur de le réveiller ou de trop déranger le silence.

_« T’es pas un fantôme, t’es un ange, y a pas d’autres solutions. »_

Et Harry pleure et se lève. Il pleure et il frissonne, par ce que c’est la première fois qu’il sent les larmes sur sa joue. Alors il pleure plus fort. Il tient Louis dans ses bras et il peut le sentir. Ils peuvent se toucher et s’accrocher. Très fort.

 

*****

 

Ils se sont câlinés, pas toute la nuit mais longtemps quand même. Ils ont eu une discussion relativement importante, quelque chose qui perturbait beaucoup trop Louis pour ne pas en parler. Il est chamboulé, perturbé, attaché. Il s’attache trop vite, dans toute cette vie pas trop remplie, il n’a jamais tenu à quelqu’un aussi fort.

 

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as embrassé ?, demanda Louis._

_\- Tu es beau._

_\- Tu embrasses les gens uniquement par ce qu’ils sont beaux ?_

_\- Je n’embrasse par les gens. Je t’embrasse toi, par ce que tu es beau, dit alors Harry._

_\- Tu es beau, est-ce que je devrais t’embrasser ? »_

Harry a hoché la tête et ils se sont embrassés encore, longtemps, il se sont embrassés jusqu’à n’avoir plus de souffle. Ils se sont embrassés pour oublier, pour se libérer et s’évader.

Puis Louis voulait faire manger Harry. Il y tenait beaucoup, il aurait trouvé ça vraiment sympathique de pouvoir inviter son fantôme au restaurant, de l’inviter à dîner le soir, de lui donner rendez-vous dans des cafés. Faire des choses d’humain. Mais c’est pas comme ça que ça marche, il ne sont même pas censés se parler. Harry a essayé de lui parler, de le raisonner. Il lui a dit, moi, je suis mort, et tes trucs de vraie personne, c’est fini pour moi. Puis Louis l’a embrassé, par ce que pour lui, Harry est plus que vrai.

Harry observe Louis dormir, il lui caresse les cheveux et souris comme un idiot. Il peut le toucher, il passe ses doigts le long de son dos, sur ses fesses quand il a le courage mais ses joues rougissent quand même. Il n’ose pas trop, il a bien trop peur de violer l’intimité de son Louis. Il s’amuse, ça fait bien trop de temps qu’il n’a pas eu l’occasion de toucher quelqu’un, de sentir ses doigts glisser le long du dos de la personne qu’il aime, de sentir ses bras frissonner à cause de tous ces contacts si intimes et doux. Le visage de Louis est tourné contre celui d’Harry, leurs nez se frôlent, tous deux allongés sur le ventre. Le fantôme pose ses lèvres sur celles de Louis, il sent son corps régir et il soupire. Il ne comprend plus ce qu’il se passe, il a l’impression de le désirer… Son corps ne peut pas réagir mais ile, aurait tellement envie… Retrouver un corps pour une nuit.

Il s’arrête au bout d’une jolie vingtaine de minutes de tendresse et de douceur sur son amant endormi. Il commence à avoir faim, son regard se tourne vers la fenêtre, dehors il fait nuit noire. Seul le lampadaire au coin de la rue éclaire la nuit. S’il sort, il risque sa vie, mais il meurt de faim, en fait. Son ventre grogne et il sait que s’il ne se dépêche pas, c’est à Louis qu’il va finir par s’en prendre, contre sa volonté.

Le ventre du fantôme gronde si fort que Louis gigote dans le lit. Les yeux d’Harry deviennent jaunes, son visage encore plus pâle. On peut voir ses veines à travers la peau de tout son corps, son cœur bat vite. Trois cent battements par minutes au moins, c’est pas humain, _il n’est pas humain._ Harry panique devant les deux possibilités qui s’offrent à lui : rester avec Louis et ne pas risquer sa vie ni la possible inquiétude de ce dernier ou bien sortir, se nourrir, revenir et retrouver un Louis, certes assez stressé mais en toute sécurité. La question ne se pose pas deux fois, il sait qu’il doit s’en aller, il reviendra vite, c’est une promesse qu’il se fait.

 

Louis se réveille en sursaut, il transpire, il tremble. Il ne sait plus de quoi il a rêvé mais il est mort de peur, il serrait l’oreiller dans ses bras de toutes ses forces dans son sommeil mais quand il réalise que c’est un simple coussin qui a pris la place de son fantôme, il panique réellement. La fenêtre est grande ouverte, le rideau blanc pourrait presque s’envoler, il danse au vent avec grâce et légèreté, avec une souplesse qu’aucun être humain ne devrait prétendre posséder. Le réveil indique 5h30, Louis est seul dans son lit et Harry est parti. Louis s’inquiète beaucoup plus que ce que le spectre aurait prévu, il s’agite dans tous les sens, secoue les draps comme s’il cherchait un téléphone portable. Il ne trouve rien ni personne, sans grande surprise. Il ne peut rien faire, aucun moyen de le joindre, de le chercher, de le retrouver. À part peut-être qu’il revienne. Alors même si c’est dangereux là-dehors, que la rue grouille de mauvaises choses en tout genre, Louis décide de lui faire confiance ; il se dit qu’il va revenir par ce que c’est comme ça maintenant, ils sont deux.

Louis ne réussira pas à dormir comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Il ne pourra pas se reposer tout en sachant que son fantôme risque sa vie dans le dehors et dans la nuit. Il se lève doucement, ferme la fenêtre et va à la cuisine. Gus aboie, Louis sourit et le chien se calme immédiatement, rassuré par la présence habituelle de son maître. La machine à café fait beaucoup trop de bruit, Louis a mal au crâne. Entre les mains de notre protagoniste, la tasse est brûlante et elle fume. Il s’assied en tailleurs dans le canapé et le chien le rejoint immédiatement avant de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Louis n’a jamais été autoritaire avec son chien, il le laisse pratiquement tout faire, cette boule de poils est beaucoup trop attendrissante.

Louis zappe les chaînes rapidement, met le volume sur 1 et finit par rester sur une chaîne débile de dessins animés. Pour le peu que cette télé sert, Louis se demande parfois pourquoi il en a acheté une. Louis finit sa tasse, la pose sur la table en bois du salon et s’allonge contre Gus. Il a la boule au ventre, se mord les doigts, augmente le volume de la télé pour se sentir moins seul, se roule en boule contre Gus et soupire d’inquiétude…

À 7h30, Louis se réveille difficilement sur le canapé, le dos endoloris, Gus à moitié sur son ventre. Alors qu’il pense qu’Harry est rentré, il l’appelle doucement mais rien ne vient.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

Louis a froid. Il a aussi très peur sur le coup. Ça fait des heures qu’il attend, qu’il sait que son ange est seul dans la nuit. Il se sent seul, inutile, impuissant. Il sait qu’il n’y a rien à faire, il s’efforce de penser qu’il est prudent, qu’il fait attention. Alors Louis se met à tourner en rond, il s’énerve, casse sa tasse en la tapant trop fort dans l’évier. Il se coupe la main, jure et mord dans son poing. Il fait souvent ça quand il est énervé, Louis. Juste au moment où il allait se mettre à pleurer : de colère, de stress, de fatigue, d’inquiétude ; il sent deux grandes mains sur son ventre. Il sursaute. Mais il n’a pas peur, il reconnaît cette tendresse entre mille.

 

_« Vraiment, t’es qu’un con, je t’ai attendu toute la nuit !_

_\- Je vois ça, Bébé. T’es trop sur les nerfs, Louis rougit à cause du surnom mais surtout à cause de la voix grave et fatiguée de son fantôme._

_\- Tu m’as appelé comment ?_

_\- Bébé. Louis rougit encore._

_\- Je me suis inquiété, tu t’imagines pas putain ! Il aurait pu t’arriver n’importe quoi et toi tu te casses comme ça !_

_\- Je me suis pas cassé ! Je suis là, bébé, viens dormir…_

_\- T’étais où ?_

_\- Je chassais. »_

 

Voilà, il l ‘a dit, il meurt de honte, Louis se sent un peu nul lui aussi.

 

_« T’as… t’as tué quelqu’un ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Si._

_\- Oui, voilà, t’es content ? Tu sais que tu sors avec un tueur ?_

_\- On ne sort pas ensemble._

_\- Connard. »_

 

Les boules. Harry a les boules. Bien évidemment, qu’ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Il est un fantôme, il est mort et il tue des gens. Ça lui fait sacrément mal dans la poitrine, et dans l’estomac, de savoir ça. De se rendre compte qu’il ne sera jamais aimé.

 

_« J’avais pas le choix, Louis. C’était soit j’allais à l’hôpital et je prenais la vie à quelqu’un de mourant, soit je te bouffais tout cru. Tu sais très bien que je me nourris des âmes des gens, ne fais pas l’offusqué ! »_

 

Les mains d’Harry ont quitté le ventre de Louis au moment où ce dernier lui a clairement dit qu’il n’y avait rien entre eux.

Louis a froid maintenant. Il se sent nul, il se sent lourd et fatigué. Il aurait besoin de sommeil et d’une journée calme, sans disputes, sans peurs, sans inquiétude.

 

_« Louis est-ce que tu m’écoutes ou est-ce que je parle totalement dans le vide ?_

_\- Je t’aime. »_ Silence. Louis vient de dire ça comme ça, comme un cheveux sur la soupe, par ce que ç’avait besoin de sortir, par ce qu’il est fatigué et stressé. »

 

Pour toute réponse, Harry pose ses mains sur son ventre et ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Harry se sent vraiment aimé. Et étrangement, il peut sentir les petits papillons dans son ventre.

 

Harry a accompagné Louis se recoucher, ils ont tous les deux besoin d’un peu de calme et de repos. Louis s’allonge contre son ange, il le regarde comme s’il était la huitième merveille du Monde. Louis embrasse les fossettes de son ange et très vite, l’ambiance devient lourde. Il grimpe sur son bassin et profite de pouvoir le sentir, l’embrasser. Le cou d’Harry devient la proie principale de Louis et de ses lèvres charnues. Ce dernier est le plus heureux du Monde, il lui laisse des suçons, embrasse l’entité de sa peau pâle. Et Harry a l’impression d’avoir un corps à nouveau. Les mains de Louis se dirigent vers l’ourlet du t-shirt du fantôme, le remontent doucement… il laisse des baisers chastes sur le bas de son ventre…

_« Arrête !_

_\- Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! Louis est chamboulé, il était tellement bien._

_\- Je veux pas que tu voies ça ! »_

 

Louis ne comprend pas cette réaction si soudaine, si violente, ils étaient pourtant bien tous les deux. Le fantôme se lève rapidement, se retrouve à l’autre bout de la pièce.

_« Harry..._

_\- Tu comprends pas Louis, ok ?, s’écrie-t-il d’une voix tremblotante. Tu prétends m’aimer mais t’as encore rien vu ! Que dalle, tu m’entends ?!_

_\- Harry… Je peux voir, tu sais._

_\- Putain que non, tu peux pas ! Tu-tu pouvais pas te contenter de m’embrasser ? Fallait que tu me déshabilles ! Vous êtes tous pareils, les hommes !_

_\- T’es vraiment con. Montre-moi._

_\- Et puis quoi ?! tu vas me jeter dehors ?! »_

 

Louis soupire, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c’est d’un peu de calme et les revoilà en train de se crier dessus.

 

_« C’est pas par ce que tu te trouves laid que ce sera forcément mon avis ! Je suis certainement pas là pour te déshabiller, je pensais qu’on se faisait confiance, Bébé.  Harry sourit, essuie ses joues et soupire._

_\- Comment tu m’as appelé ?_

_\- Bébé, répète Louis, un sourire fier aux lèvres._

_\- Je suis mort poignardé, c’est pas beau à voir._

_\- Je sais, mon ange. »_

 

Toute la tension s’évapore et Harry soupire avant d’aller s’allonger près de Louis. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de le trouver merveilleux.

 

_« Je suis loin d’être un ange._

_\- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu vois pas qu’on vit un truc incroyable ? Pour rien au Monde je voudrais que ça change._

_\- Tu me préfèrerais vivant ?_

_\- Bien sûr. Mais c’est pas le cas. Tu sais, on peut rien y faire. Je sais pas ce que tu ressens, je veux juste que tu saches que t’es plus tout seul. Que je suis là, qu’on est tous les deux. C’est normal que ce soit compliqué, tu sais. Moi aussi ça me rend triste de me dire qu’on n’ira jamais au restaurant, que je ne pourrai pas te tenir la main dans la rue. Je sais aussi qu’un jour tu vas t’en aller. Tu vas voir, de là-haut tu pourras veiller sur moi._

_\- Je t’aime, Bébé. »_

 

Et c’est tout ce qu’il fallait pour le faire sourire.

 

*****

 

L’avancée de Louis et Harry dans leur relation fut laborieuse. Il leur a fallut de la patience. Dans ce Monde inconvenant et cette relation presque imaginaire, Louis et Harry s’étaient créés leur petit coin de paradis. Ainsi, l’appartement de Louis était devenu leur Nirvana à eux, là où il n’y avait plus aucune contrainte, là où le regard des gens ne les trahissaient pas.

Bien évidemment, ils n’établirent pas une relation stable du jour au lendemain, il leur a fallut du temps, beaucoup plus de temps que vous pourriez le penser. Il y a eu de nombreuses disputes, au début, elles étaient récurrentes, voire quotidiennes. Bien qu’Harry eût du mal à s’habituer aux conditions de vie d’un homme, Louis dut s’accrocher de toutes ses forces. Pendant un certain temps, il se voyait au fond du trou, il avait cette image de lui au fond d’un gouffre duquel il ne pouvait pas sortir car les parois étaient trop glissantes. Résultat : s’il tentait de sortir, il retombait, plus violemment à chaque tentative. Louis essaya maintes et maintes fois de faire manger Harry, il essaya de laver ses vêtements, il essaya de le rendre visible aux yeux de tous mais tout cela n’était qu’illusoire.

Malgré tous ces échecs, Harry et Louis ont réussi des choses incroyables, des exploits presque aussi formidables que de redonner la vie à Harry. Ce n’étaient que de simples gestes du quotidien, mais pourtant, Louis comme Harry, se sentaient de plus en plus vivant. Comme si leur aventure était un manège, une attraction, une montagne russe et qu’à chaque pas vers l’avant, ils en atteignaient un sommet toujours plus haut, toujours plus dangereux à redescendre. Harry réussit à se laver plus d’une fois, puis il réussit à contrôler sa faim et à se nourrir qu’une fois par semaine. Louis était fier de ce que devenait Harry, il se sentait puissant, il aurait eu envie d’être son héros.

 

Seulement, au moment où ils atteignirent tous deux le plus haut sommet de ces montagnes russes, le Nirvana du Nirvana, L’Everest de leur amour, le wagon redescendit à toute vitesse. Leur train-train de vie fut déréglé à une telle rapidité qu’ils s’étaient tous deux écrasés contre le sol, le wagon ayant déraillé de sa trajectoire. Harry ne se sentait plus vivant, il se sentait objet d’un quotidien qu’il refusait, il se sentait méprisé, assisté. Incapable de tout.

 

Lorsque l’anniversaire d’Harry vint, Louis décida de le rendre paisible. Pas plus vivant, pas plus mort, il voulait lui offrir que personne ne pouvait lui accorder : la paix. Après de nombreuses recherches, Louis réussit à trouver l’ancienne adresse d’Harry, il réussit à retracer ses parents, à prendre contact avec eux. Louis avait dit à Harry de fermer les yeux, de ne pas essayer de rompre cette surprise.

_« Tu verras mon ange, ce sera bien. Tu vas aimer, avait-il dit._

_-Je sais, Louis, je sais._

_-Je peux avoir un sourire ? »_ À cette demande, Harry sourit.

La maison des Styles n’était pas bien loin, assez proche de celle des Tomlinson à vrai dire. Louis se gara, sans aucun dérapage cette fois, et guida son Harry à l’entrée, autorisant son amant à ouvrir les yeux.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une femme resplendissante, un sourire aux lèvres mais malgré tout elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui indiquaient qu’elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

 

_« Entrez, Louis. C’est tellement gentil de venir nous voir. C’est une journée difficile aujourd’hui._

_\- Je peux le comprendre, madame ? Tenez. »_

Louis lui tendit un bouquet de roses blanches qu’elle alla directement mettre dans un vase. Au fond du salon, un sofa jonchait le parquet. La petite sœur d’Harry était assise, affalée sur le canapé de cuir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu’Harry avait lâché sa main. Quelques mètres plus loin, Madame Styles semblait s’être noyée dans la masse chevelue de son fils. Ce que ressentit Louis n’était rien comparé à son amour pour Harry. Il y avait en lui une satisfaction énorme, un sourire immense illuminait son visage. Il était fier de lui.

Petit à petit alors que Madame Styles essayait d’expliquer à son mari qu’elle ressentait sa présence, Louis cherchait Harry du regard.

Ce qui mit fin à leur histoire, ce n’était pas la voix de Madame Styles disant _« Il est parti, maintenant »_  ; ce n’était pas le départ soudain d’Harry.

Non, pour Louis, ce qui avait mis fin à leur histoire était lui-même. Harry avait trouvé dans les bras de sa mère une paix infinie, quelque chose de si puissant, de si pur et accueillant qu’il était arrivé droit au paradis. Et même si, une fois la porte passée, Louis s’effondra, il ressentait toujours au fin fond de lui une satisfaction indicible.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
